


you shouldn't have // не стоило

by FrozenPoison



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fix-It, M/M, Psychological Drama, fuck amc, this scene doesn't belong to "you don't belong here" what a terrible pun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19583791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison
Summary: С его места открывался вид на кладбище, которое взяло здесь начало с первых могил – Гленна и Абрахама. Сейчас оно разрослось и жадно ожидало пополнения.Альтернативная сцена 9х09





	you shouldn't have // не стоило

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [you shouldn't have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702810) by [FrozenPoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison)



Его едва держали ноги, он обдирал ладони о шершавый кирпич стен подвала, пытаясь поскорее выбраться наружу и не рухнуть на ступеньках от нервного и физического истощения, от безумного микса эмоций, разрывающих его изнутри. Последние двое суток вытянули из него все силы. Организм не справлялся, скручивал его нервы. Дэрил держался. Держался до последнего, не позволяя панике завладеть его разумом, хотя он понимал, что здесь, в Хиллтопе, он наконец-то может свободно выдохнуть, поесть и поспать.  
  
Он чуть не убил девчонку. _«Не девчонку!»_ \- рычала злость, _\- «А одну из них, ублюдков, накидывающих на себя маски мертвецов и уподобляющихся им, убивающих живых людей»._ Она говорила, что стены никого не спасут. _«Она угрожала!»_ \- рычала злость, - _«что они придут и отнимут все, что отстраивалось почти десяток лет: их припасы, их спокойную жизнь. Разрушат, как когда-то Губернатор, просто потому что могут, потому что никто не должен жить лучше, чем они. А затем убьют. Потому что все живые представляют угрозу. Закон природы – «или ты, или они»_. Блядская человеческая сущность. После обрушения мира в людях стали проявляться самые отвратительные черты, увеличиваться, превалировать над человечностью, вскрытые пробудившимися первобытными инстинктами. Нельзя осуждать за стремление выжить, но только человек может осознать цену, увидеть черту и не переступить ее.  
  
У Дэрила дрожали руки. Он сидел, привалившись к стене, у окошка импровизированной тюрьмы, где прежде держали лишь пьяных дебоширов (доказательство того, что плохое в людях рано или поздно вылезает, но его можно обуздать). Он крутил в руках соломинку, прислушиваясь к разговорам Генри и Лидии. Как он и думал – мальчишка захотел успокоить напуганную девочку. Пару минут назад Дэрил хотел спустить с нее шкуру, выволочь на улицу и заставить заплатить за все, что сделали люди из ее группы. Но что-то в нем дрогнуло, пелена ярости на мгновение спала с глаз, и он увидел перед собой не убийцу, а маленькую девочку.  
  
С его места открывался вид на кладбище, которое взяло здесь начало с первых могил – Гленна и Абрахама. Сейчас оно разрослось и жадно ожидало пополнения. Чувство вины сжирало Дэрила изнутри с перманентным постоянством, но он душил его, забивал бытовыми проблемами, вопросами выживания, о котором напоминал тихий и не оправившийся от слез девичий голос из подвала. Ярость огрызнулась еще раз, заворчала, свернулась в солнечном сплетении и утихла, готовая в любой момент вскинуться, оскалиться и броситься в атаку.  
  
Мучительно хотелось курить. Мучительно хотелось избавиться от очередного нарастающего чувства вины за то, что он облажался. Это Иисус должен был остаться на дороге и отвлекать ходячих – вернее, людей, натянувших на себя маски. На кой черт Дэрил вызвался занять его место? И какого хрена Иисус не стал с ним спорить? Да, Иисус не смог бы увести толпу, ведь у половины ее отлично функционировал мозг, чтобы перенаправить других, но он бы не оказался запертым на чертовом кладбище.  
  
Он говорил, что единственный выход – избежать схватки. Тот, кто дрался лучше всех – знал цену сражениям.  
  
Дэрил хотел бы, чтобы Пол сейчас подошел, протянул ему руку и помог подняться. Но подошел лишь Пес, лизнув ладонь. Дэрил безучастно погладил мохнатую голову и опустил руки. Уперся лбом в колени, желая отключиться; силы покинули, но сознание не сдавалось, изматывало его бесконечными и бессмысленными «а что, если». Он сидел до самой темноты, разрезаемой лишь светом, исходящим от крыльца дома. Но от этого образы мертвецов не рассеялись. Он будто ждал, когда они поднимутся из своих могил. Поднимутся и потянут его к себе. Как и те, чьих могил тут нет, но кто обязательно придет по его душу. Мерл, Бэт, Рик.  
  
Тишину разрезала лишь тревожная песнь цикад, проходя по его нервам, как смычок по струнам, плавно вытягивая, а затем срываясь на удары.  
  
Сколько еще людей должно погибнуть по его вине? Скольким он еще выроет могилу? В обоих смыслах. Все вокруг видели его сильным, стиснувшим зубы, сжавшим в руках черенок лопаты, делающим свое дело, выживающим. Но каждая смерть опустошала его все больше. Ему казалось, что после смерти Рика от него осталась одна оболочка. Но, очевидно, это не так. Иначе бы сейчас внутри ничего не болело, не стенало, и сердце бы не обливалось горячей кровью, заставляя пальцы рук коченеть. Он давно мертв. Ему самое место на этом кладбище. Может, там умершие действительно начинают свой путь к обретению покоя.  
  
Но мертвецы почему-то все еще бродят по земле, никак не хотят упокоиться. И люди начинают прикидываться ими. Дэрил слышал байку, которую рассказывал в баре татуированный с ног до головы байкер – якобы отмеченного печатью смерти костлявая не заберет с собой, решив, что человек уже мертв. Он тоже отметил себя черепом на тыльной стороне правой ладони, загоняя краску под кожу металлическим стержнем. Не потому что хотел обмануть смерть – ему это вовсе ни к чему, - а чтобы почувствовать боль, понять, сколько в нем еще осталось живого.  
  
Ладонь болела несколько дней, напоминая о бьющемся сердце.  
  
Неужели, чтобы жить, нужно стать мертвым?  
  
Он должен подняться… Он должен.  
  
Ноги сами несут его в трейлер Пола, где тот раньше предоставлял ему ночное убежище. После смерти Рика Пол всегда пытался уговорить Дэрила задержаться в поселении хотя бы на одну ночь, но тот упрямо отказывался, вновь сбегая в лес, в свой лагерь. Однажды Пол был слишком настырный. Когда увидел на руке Дэрила глубокую царапину, которая, по мнению охотника, не стоила беспокойства. Иисус схватил его за плечи, всматривался своими блядскими зелеными глазами в его глаза, убеждал в необходимости отдыха и медицинского осмотра. Дэрил дернулся, а затем оказался припечатан к стене. Поцелуем. От неожиданности он оттолкнул Иисуса.  
  
\- Не стоило, - сорвалось тяжелым шепотом.  
  
А, может, все-таки стоило.  
  
Теперь в трейлере пусто и темно. Дэрил не включает лампу, заваливаясь на постель поверх одеяла, надеясь, что усталость заставит его вырубиться. Но он смотрит в потолок, сердце оглушительно стучит в ребра. Он не может. Он ворочается, лежит полчаса или больше, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. Вдруг он вздрагивает, заслышав тихий стон. Галлюцинация? Он так сильно ожидал какого-либо звука, что мог его выдумать. Но и этого достаточно, чтобы Дэрил поднялся с кровати, сжимая в руке охотничий нож, и выскользнул на улицу.  
  
Никого. Ни звука. Только шелест ветра в листьях деревьев и стрекот цикад. Он оглядывается по сторонам, всматриваясь в темноту, переводит взгляд на дозорных на стенах и не замечает в их поведении беспокойства. Он медленно обходит трейлер. Дэрил замирает, когда дверь соседнего трейлера – медицинского, - распахивается. Он убирает нож и устремляется вперед, чтобы поймать фигуру, едва не упавшую с двух несчастных ступенек лестницы.  
  
\- Зачем ты встал?  
  
\- Там дышать нечем.  
  
Он аккуратно прижимает Пола к себе, боясь причинить ему боль. Его кожа прохладная, он едва цепляется за Дэрила одной рукой, грозясь рухнуть на землю. Дэрил помогает ему сесть на ступеньку и, усевшись рядом сам, несколько секунд пристально рассматривает, пытаясь оценить его состояние. Грудь Пола плотно обмотана бинтом, не позволяя сделать глубокий вдох, он немного покачивается и касается плечом его плеча. Странно, что он вообще смог подняться на ноги и дойти до двери.  
  
\- Прости меня, - приглушенно и уверенно срывается с губ Дэрила.  
  
\- За что?  
  
\- Это ты должен был…  
  
\- Нет. Это не твоя вина, - вдруг обрывает его Пол на полуслове, - это был мой выбор. Ты думаешь, что смог бы меня переспорить, если бы я решил иначе? – в его голосе слышится улыбка, но Дэрил не может повернуться и посмотреть ему в лицо. Он боится увидеть Пола мертвецки бледным, как в тот момент, когда они прибыли в Хиллтоп и он подумал, что… - я хочу сказать тебе спасибо.  
  
\- За что? – теперь его черед удивляться.  
  
\- За то, что вытащил меня.  
  
\- Мы сделали это с Аароном вместе.  
  
\- Да, но… ты привез меня.  
  
\- Ты помнишь?  
  
\- Нет, но мне показалось… значит, это был не сон.  
  
Дэрил молчит, ощущая некоторую неловкость.  
  
\- Ну… пожалуйста, что ли.  
  
Они сидят некоторое время молча, и Дэрил слышит тяжелое дыхание Пола. Он хочет спросить, как он себя чувствует, но думает, что вряд ли услышит что-то хорошее. А если Пол скажет, что все в порядке – то это будет враньем. Иисуса вчера проткнули насквозь. Дэрил не был уверен, что везет в Хиллтоп живого человека, он лишь надеялся. Умолял всех несуществующих богов, чтобы Пол выжил. Он же чертов Иисус.  
  
\- Ты все еще здесь…, - Пол нарушает тишину.  
  
\- Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.  
  
\- А потом снова уйдешь?  
  
Дэрил нервно сглатывает. Он знает, что ответ не понравится Полу. Он бы хотел поступить иначе, но у него нет других вариантов. С распростертыми объятиями его ждет только лес.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Когда?  
  
Повисла тяжелая тишина, и Дэрил взмолился, чтобы кто-нибудь вышел из дома и прервал их, чтобы ему не пришлось отвечать. Почему-то говорить с Полом ему всегда было трудно, в горле будто застревал осколок стекла, и Дэрил боялся порезать им, как словом.  
  
\- Когда ты выздоровеешь.  
  
Этот тяжелый вздох, будто полный физической боли, вынимает из него душу. Дэрил вздрагивает, когда его руки касается чужая ладонь. Теплая ладонь. Он не отдергивает руку, сердце ухает и начинает бешено колотиться. Дрожь можно списать на холод и истощение, но едва ли он найдет в себе смелость оправдаться. Поэтому ему остается только зажмуриваться и ощущать – представлять, - как переплетаются их пальцы.  
  
\- Клянусь еще раз влипнуть, чтобы ты задержался, - пытается отшутиться Пол, но Дэрил не видит в его словах ничего смешного. Это страшно. Пол не переживет еще один подобный удар, не в ближайшее время. Он оправится не раньше, чем через месяц, а сражаться полноценно сможет… черт знает когда.  
  
\- Идиот.  
  
\- Может быть. Но я не знаю, как попросить тебя остаться.  
  
Зачем? Почему он хочет, чтобы Дэрил осел в Хиллтопе? Дэрил боится задать этот вопрос, будто чувствует, что поставит Пола в неудобное положение. Вдруг он не найдет слов для ответа? Иногда возможно ответить только действиями.  
  
\- Я нужен тебе здесь? – единственный важный вопрос.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Тогда тебе стоило сказать об этом, а не лезть под удар.  
  
\- Не лезть варианта не было. Я должен был прикрыть всех, чтобы они выбрались. А сказать…. А сказать стоило.


End file.
